


Brighter Than Sunshine

by sunflwr_star



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflwr_star/pseuds/sunflwr_star
Summary: Next to David, Patrick felt like a piece of unflavored white bread. But that didn't stop him from teasing him.A retelling of Patrick and David's relationship from Patrick's POV





	Brighter Than Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic!!! I love Schitt's Creek and fell HARD for David and Patrick's relationship!! Thought it might be fun to write for fun for once?!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

“You’re moving where?!” Rachel’s voice filled the apartment room.

  
“I’ve told you this before,” Patrick grunted as he cradled his phone in his shoulders. He hefted the boxes across the room. “It’s a town called Schitt’s Creek.” There was a pause on the other end of the line. Patrick wondered if she was about to break into pitying laughter.

  
“Well, that’s… odd,” she finally responded.

  
“I needed a change in scenery.”

  
It had been two weeks since their sixth break up. Patrick and Rachel had been on and off since high school. No matter what they did, they always seemed to drift back to together, like resetting a device to its default settings. They could never escape each other’s gravitational pull. But this break up had been a big one. They had been engaged. Patrick had grown restless with their relationship and called off the marriage. It had always felt like an obligation to him. There was always a little voice in his head telling him that something was wrong. He never knew why.

  
“We can’t keep doing this,” his voice cracked. “Rachel, I-”

  
The bedroom door flew open. He swung around and was greeted by an overly eager smile.

  
“Hi Patrick! I just made a new pot of coffee, and I was wondering if you wanted any,” Ray said. Ray was his boss and landlord. A rather bizarre man with some boundary issues. The man was a realtor, photographer, travel agent, auctioneer, and, up until recently, a town council member. No matter where people went in Schitt’s Creek, Ray seemed to be employed there. People swore they saw doubles of him. Patrick liked that enthusiasm. It was what drew him to take a job with him in this small town. Ray conducted his work out of his own home with the office on the first floor. Along with taking the job, Ray had offered him a room for housing, not for free of course.

  
Patrick put the phone to his chest. “Thank you, but I’m good for now. I’m just going to focus unpacking.”

  
“OK! Door open or closed?” Ray gleefully asked. He always had a smile that never seemed to reach his eyes. It unsettled Patrick.

  
“Door closed, please.” He smiled back. Patrick returned to his call with a sigh. “I can’t keep doing this. I told you, I’ve had enough.”  
“You always say that…”

  
There was a lull in their conversation. They had had this conversation too many times to count. Patrick ran his hand down his face.  
“Look, I just need some space, okay?” He hung up before she could retaliate.

  
Patrick looked across the syrup-colored wood floors to the pastel floral wallpaper that dressed the room. A queen size bed sat in the center of the room, held up by a gaudy gold metal frame. Hung right above the bed was a poster of a small snow-covered cabin with the words “Home Sweet Home” along the top. Ray was a jack-of-all-trades, but he was certainly no interior designer. Regardless, Patrick was grateful that he was willing to furnish part of the room for him. It wasn't much, but it was going to be his home for the foreseeable future.

* * *

Two months had passed since his move to Schitt’s Creek. Work had been uneventful, but that didn’t bother Patrick. Change was not something he was particularly fond of. Moving to Schitt’s Creek had been a major change in his life and slow days of work was what he needed right now to keep him grounded.

  
Aside from the occasional hangout with his exceedingly friendly but well-intended landlord, Patrick had mostly kept to himself for the majority of his stay. It wasn’t because he was unfriendly or anything. Despite his teasing nature, Patrick was a kind and polite man. Clients often left his office feeling well cared for in the hands of Patrick’s service. But most of those interactions had been bits of small talk tucked between work. He had made no real connections with anyone and after two months he had enough.

  
With no real friends to hangout with, Patrick had gotten rather bored. But the occasional gossip that slipped out of the Ray’s chatty mouth helped spice up his days. Rumors of the Rose family had reached him quickly. In a small town, word spread fast. Especially when a multi-millionaire, morally ambiguous family loses every penny to their name and comes crashing in. Patrick had heard about the unhinged Sunrise Bay star, the occasionally rude businessman, and the bubbly daughter with a dark past. More importantly, he had caught word of the judgmental son with funky fashion choices. Funky. That was the word everyone used. Patrick couldn't wait to find out what that meant.

  
Needless to say, Patrick was pleased when the son of the Roses showed up to his office. He had come to file his forms for his new business. He had introduced himself as David, a surprisingly ordinary name for such an eccentric man. Patrick had never met anyone quite like him. David looked like he had fallen into a high-end Hot Topic and never quite found his way out. He wore a cashmere black sweater along with what seemed to be a velvet skirt over his skinny black jeans. David was like a black hole and seemed to absorb all the light in the room. The only thing that stood out from his dark ensemble were four sterling silver rings that he always wore on his left hand. To complete the look, he had dark furrowed eyebrows that made one feel like they were constantly being judged, which he most certainly made apparent through his words.

  
Patrick wasn't exactly the most interesting man in the world. His closet consisted of cotton-polyester blend button ups in various shades of blue which were often paired with navy blue Levi jeans. He had gotten the same haircut from the barber for the past five years. Next to David, Patrick felt like a piece of unflavored white bread. But that didn't stop him from teasing him.

  
“It’s a store, but it’s also not a store, you know. Like we’ll sell coffee, but not like a cafe,” David articulated unsuccessfully. His struggle to describe his store made it impossible to fill out his forms. It would have driven any regular person up the wall, but not Patrick. He was intrigued.

  
“Okay, so we're pretty clear on what its not,” Patrick said, smirking. He had caught himself smiling and chuckling through their brief conversation. David was funny. He decided he liked him.

  
“You’re either very impatient, or very sure of yourself,” David replied, clearly flustered. David may have dressed like the embodiment of a chic grim reaper, but he was far from confident. Beneath the scowling brows and funeral clothes, Patrick sensed a man full of doubt. Defeated by his inability to fill out the forms, Patrick handed him the forms and told him to fill them out when he had a better idea of what he wanted. And maybe it was due to his need of friends, or maybe it was simply his desire to help a client out, but Patrick offered him his business card.

“I think you’ll need this,” he said, handing over the card. David pridefully announced that he wouldn't need it, but took the card nonetheless. “It was nice meeting you David,” Patrick managed to blurt out before David strutted out the door.

  
Later that day, Patrick ran to a business seminar on income write-offs and freelance taxes. The lecture would have made any typical person bored out of their mind, but Patrick enjoyed talking numbers. He was a business major, after all. Halfway through the event, Patrick nearly vibrated right out of his chair. He ripped out his phone and watched as David left voicemail after voicemail. He switched his phone off, but couldn't wait to see what pressing things David had to tell him.

He rushed back to the office and hit the playback button on all his messages.

“Hi David, this is Patrick...” Patrick raised his eyebrows in delight. He didn’t need to see David’s face to know he was embarrassed. After a short pause, David proceed to attempt to describe his vision for his store. He was clearly high as a kite. Patrick chuckled as he played back the myriad of messages. It had been the most he’d laughed since his move.

  
Stoned ramblings aside, David had spewed some golden ideas. A store that would rebrand local artisan goods under a single brand. Patrick thought it was brilliant. Running a business was something Patrick was very familiar with, but he was no dreamer. He could never have conceived an idea such as this. He smiled and ran his index finger along his mouth. Pulling out a clean new form and hitting play again, Patrick listened intently as he filled out the forms.

  
David returned the following day to ask for new business forms. He sheepishly handed over his copy. It was covered in a scribbly inky mess. Patrick held the smudged papers gingerly in his hands. He folded them up and grinned.

  
“What?” David snapped defensively.

  
“I’m so glad you made such good use of my business card.” Patrick watched David stiffen with embarrassment. He enjoyed seeing him ruffled up. “The good thing about the messages was I that I was able to get all the information to fill out your forms.” He handed a neat manilla folder over. David's eyebrows softened. A small twisted smile formed on his mouth. Patrick felt his chest grow warm. “So I’ll call you when I hear something or... you know, leave you a message,” he teased. David grimaced. Patrick knew they were going to be good friends.


End file.
